1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and more particularly to electrical connectors including means for controlling electrical cross talk and impedance.
2. Brief Description of Earlier Developments
As the density of interconnects increases and the pitch between contacts approaches 0.025 inches or 0.5 mm, the close proximity of the contacts increases the likelihood of strong electrical cross talk coupling between the contacts. In addition, maintaining design control over the electrical characteristic impedance of the contacts becomes increasingly difficult. In most interconnects, the mated plug/receptacle contact is surrounded by structural plastic with air spaces to provide mechanical clearances for the contact beam. As is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,960 to Fedder, these air spaces can be used to provide some control over the characteristic impedance of the mated contact. Heretofore, however, these air spaces have not been used, in conjunction with the plastic geometry, to control both impedance and, more importantly, cross talk. Clearly, there is room for improvement in the art.